Back in the Game
by Dwerkish
Summary: What if Sookie knew she was more than a waitress? A new version of scenes and characters from Charlaine Harris and Alan Ball. I own nothing!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

I was in the middle of a busy shift when Merlotte's got its first vampire. I said as much to Sam who didn't seem nearly as pleased with the news as I did. "Nothing but goddamned trouble" is what I picked up from his head. I, however, was pleased as punch. Monotonous would be an apt word to describe Bon Temps, and it had been far too long since I had an adventure.

As he was in my section, I hurried over to get his order with a big smile on my face. "Hi there! I'm Sookie and I'll be taking your order today. I'm afraid we're all out of True Blood, as you're our first vampire, but is there anything else I might get you?"

He responded with a half smile and replied, "I'm afraid I cannot have anything other than blood, but I will take a glass of red wine so I might be able to meet with some of my friends and neighbors."

Denise and Mack Rattray certainly plucked up in the next booth, overhearing us. Nothing but low rent trash, dealing in drugs and ignorance. "Don't pay no mind to Sookie mister, she's as crazy as they come." Wouldn't mind seeing her crazy mouth around my cock though.

I wrinkled my mouth in disgust. "I'll be right out with your wine, sir." I walked away quickly to get away from the Rattrays.

"A glass of red please, Sam" as I leaned against the counter, trying to bring my shields back up so I could finish my shift before I removed Mack's head with my tray. I delivered the glass of wine to Bill, but didn't have more time to chat because I was running around with everyone's orders. Before I knew it, he was gone, along with the Rattrays. I reached out with my mind and found them in the parking lot, draining Bill.

I'm not naive. I play my part as the small town waitress well, but it's not who I am. As crazy as it sounds, I'm a telepathic fairy waitress. I have royal blood in my veins and I know what the world is capable of. I know what vampires are capable of. Although most vampires are mute to me, I have walked the world a long time and can read all sorts of creatures. Bill was probably around a hundred years old or so, old enough not to be stupid enough to be held captive. I focused a little harder on the Rats, not enough to kill them, but enough to detect the glamour Bill put them under, how they got Bill subdued was fuzzy around the edges.

However, as I said, I play my part well. Bill was trying to entrap me, he obviously knew about my peculiarity and I needed to figure out what he wanted or who he was working for. I went outside, found a chain in a truck to defend myself, and crept up behind the Rats, who were gleefully chatting about how much V they were getting from the vamp.

"Leave him alone."

They spun around in alarm, "You stupid cow!" Denise hissed, "Get the fuck out of here!"

"You get out of here, now. I'm not going to warn you again."

Mack came at me with the knife he had in his pocket, and I quickly whipped him with the chain, right at his face, and he went down screaming. "You fucking bitch!"

Denise surprisingly came to his rescue, "You'll regret this!" As she half dragged Mack away to their truck quickly, looking around to see if anyone came to investigate the racket Mack was making.

I had to drag Bill out of the way to avoid getting hit by their truck as they tore out of the parking lot. I winced as I pulled the chains the Rats had put on Bill off of him, they were sticking to his skin, pulling it in a nasty, sticky way.

"Thank you Sookie. I am forever in your debt." His fangs were out, I was glad of the silver chains in my hand that I could shove in his face.

"I couldn't let them drain you." Which was true, I find it very difficult to outright lie to people. I needed to see his designs on me to protect myself.

"You're welcome to my blood, as a token of my gratitude, it has very pleasing effects on humans. Their sex drive, for instance." He leered at me.

Not able to hide my disgust, I responded, "I wouldn't touch it." What a sneaky, underhanded way to get me under his control. I don't think so, Mr. Compton.

"Aren't you afraid to be out here alone with a hungry vampire?"

"I'm not a total fool." Wrapping the silver around my neck.

"But you have many other juicy arteries" he smiled creepily at me.

"I won't stand for that nasty talk! I am a lady!" Not quite true, but close enough, this body was still a virgin at least.

"I meant no offense!" He said quickly, trying to look contrite. "I'm sorry, I meant it when I said I was in your debt."

I knew to maintain my anonymity and my security, I'd need to call a few old friends. He was trying too hard to gain my trust. This ran deeper than a lone vamp trying to get a taste of fairy. Maybe the Queen of Louisiana. Maybe even The Authority. I knew when to call for help. I had to play his game for now though. "Well, I should get back inside, Sam will be worried."

He looked disappointed. "Very well, Ill be on my way, I've had enough socializing for the night," he said ruefully.

"Bye!" I nearly ran back inside. I knew the vampire wouldn't give up. He'd come visit me again soon.

Sam was furious when he found out where I was on my break. "Jesus Christ Sook! Ain't you got any brains in that head of yours!" You don't mess around with vampires!"

"He didn't deserve to be drained, Sam!" I said heatedly. "I'd think you'd respect his right to live just as much as anyone else's!" I worked the rest of my shift without speaking much, avoiding Sam's glares.

I finished wiping down my tables at the end of the night and went home to rest and send a message to a few old friends.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

I was right, of course, the next night Bill came over to say thank you again and to ask if there was anything he could do to repay my kindness.

"Really Mr. Compton, I would've done the same for anyone, you don't owe me anything." I had planned for this though. "Actually, if you wanted to do me a favor, there's a new vampire bar in Shreveport I really wanted to visit, I'm a bit nervous to go there by myself, and my friends aren't as open minded as I am about vampires."

"Oh Sookie. A vampire bar is a dangerous place for a sweet girl like you, you'd be taken advantage of! Please, let me take you out someplace nice, if you would like to spend some time with me."

"Oh I really want to go see it! Oh please, Bill? It would really mean the world to me! I'm sure a vampire as strong as you would be able to protect me!" I was really laying it on thick, but Bill was easily convinced that his charms were drawing me in. What an pompous idiot.

"I'm in your debt Sookie, I'd be happy to escort you."

"Oh Bill! Thank you! Could we go on Friday? I don't work then."

"Of course, I'll pick you up at eight."

I worked all week, but spent as much time in the sun as I could. I was of the Sky Faye and loved nothing more than lying in the sun all day, like the rest of my kin.

By the time Friday came, I was so anxious to see Logan, James, and Mikey again. I couldn't stand it. I hadn't seen them for the twenty two years I had been Sookie Stackhouse. They are my oldest friends, my protectors, we have kept each other alive for thousands of years and I missed them terribly. It was a lonely experience being Crazy Sookie from Bon Temps.

I dressed in my favorite dress, a pretty white dress with a smattering of red flowers on it and white kitten heels to match, looking every bit the innocent southern belle Sookie Stackhouse was. Bill was not pleased when he came to the door.

"You seem disappointed, Bill. Am I not dressed well enough?"

"You look like vampire bait. It's going to be difficult to protect you looking like that."

I smiled sweetly at him as he opened the car door for me. We drove mostly in silence. I had difficulty not rolling my eyes at the Tibetan throat singing CD Bill chose to impress me with.

The vampire bouncer at the front recognized Bill and greeted him with a curt nod. She was a pretty blonde, intimidating as hell, I instantly liked her.

"It's so funny! Getting carded at a vampire bar!" I smiled as she surveyed me.

"I can no longer tell human ages, we can't be too careful."

"Of course."

"Twenty two, huh? How sweet it is." She sounded bored, but seemed quite interested in my attire. "Eric has been expecting you, Bill. It's not wise to keep him waiting."

"Yes, sorry, of course, I have been busy moving in, mainstreaming."

She raised her eyebrow condescendingly, but let us in without another word.

I made a comment about the bar looking like Disneyland for vampires, it was called _Fangtasia_ funnily enough. Everyone was dressed, barely, in black. Bill ushered me towards the bar and ordered a True Blood for himself while I ordered a gin and tonic. The bartender was being tended by a vampire who's name I discovered was Longshadow.

Bill led us towards a table and I looked around at everything, hearing snippets from people's minds here and there, mostly about sex. Bill tried to engage me in conversation about my family. I knew he probably already had discovered that I didn't have much, just Jason, my brother so I told him a little about his work when Bill got a dark look on his face. He noticed my attention on the blonde god on the throne. An actual throne. He was about six foot four, long blonde hair, built like no man I had seen before.

"Who's that?"

"Oh, you've noticed Eric have you?"

"It's not like that!" I said quickly, "He's just on a throne!"

"Everyone does, Eric Northman's probably the oldest thing in this bar."

An older looking, slight gentleman was approaching the throne slowly, a human. We watched as he stupidly put his hand on Eric's knee. Swiftly, so I hardly saw what happened, Eric kicked him and he went flying across the room.

He landed face first into a table and all the vampires smelled the blood. A younger attractive vampire helped him to his feet and took him in the bathroom. To clean up the mess and get a snack out of the deal, I was sure.

"Still think you're in Disneyland?" Bill remarked snidely.

I didn't say anything, just drank a bit more of my gin and tonic. Logan should be here within the hour. I just needed to keep Bill occupied until then. I saw Longshadow leave the bar to go outside and the blonde came in and made a beeline for Eric. She brushed his hair back and whispered something in his ear. His eyes immediately went to our table. I looked quickly down at my hands so he wouldn't see me staring.

"Uh oh."

"I don't know much about vampires, Bill, but I'm pretty sure they don't say 'Uh oh.'"

"Eric is summoning us."

I played dumb, "We're Americans! He can't summon us! Can he?"

He gave me a wry smile and offered his hand so he could lead me again like a sheep. Like I couldn't figure out how to get to the throne on my own.

We stopped a few feet away from Eric and the blonde. Eric spoke with a delicious hint of an accent, "Bill Compton, it's been too long."

"Eric, yes, I've been -"

"Mainstreaming?" Eric smirked, mocking Bill. Then his eyes fell on me, traveling greedily down my body. "I see that is going well for you."

"Yes, sorry, Eric, this is my friend: Sookie Stackhouse."

I jumped in at this point, "Hi, it's very nice to meet you."

"Well aren't you sweet." Eric smirked again.

"Not really." I snapped back. The fewer vampires that knew about Sookie Stackhouse, the better. I had to keep my distance.

He laughed softly, "Are you quite attached to your friend, Bill?"

I looked at Eric, outraged, but before I could say anything, Bill grabbed my hand and said quickly, "Sookie is mine!"

I quickly found my voice and snatched my hand out of Bill's grip, "Excuse me? I am a lady Bill Compton, and I am definitely not yours!"

"Sookie, you don't know what you're saying! Of course you're mine." I could feel his glamour pulling at my mind.

"No, I'm not Bill. Thank you for agreeing to escort me here, but I'm sorry you got the wrong impression."

Bill got a very angry look on his face while Eric surveyed us, still smirking. I wanted to wipe that smirk off his face.

At that point, I felt a wave of calm rush over me, I felt Logan, I knew that he was near. "Bill, thank you for taking me here, but my other friends should be here soon if you have vampire business to take care of."

Bill was downright furious at this point, but tried to appear calm, "Sookie, this is a dangerous place, you need my protection."

"She can take care of herself, she always has." Then Logan was there at my side.

"Logan!" I nearly screamed. I was so happy, I jumped into his arms. He laughed and kissed my hair.

"Hey there!"

Bill took a step back when he should have started running for the hills. "Sookie?"

Logan raised his eyebrow at me and I nodded, confirming that Bill was the jerk trying to procure me. Logan's eyes narrowed and turned to Eric, who was still surveying us.

"Mr. Northman, I'm Logan. I'll be staying in your area for awhile." Logan didn't really need his permission, he was much older than Eric. He was one of the first vampires created after Lilith. "I have two other vampires with me."

"Of course, we have all area vampires spend time in the bar, we'll set you up with a schedule, and we'll need your address."

"Yes. I will also be taking Mr. Compton with us. We have a grievance with him."

Eric asserted his control: "Any grievances will be dealt with by me."

Bill spoke up now, "I have never met you. You have nothing to hold against me."

"You're trying to procure Sookie. She's under my protection."

"Our protection." James and Mikey appeared by my side.

"Oh my stars! Boys! I'm pleased as punch to see you all! I can't believe it's been so long!" I gave Mikey a big hug and threw my arms around James. I couldn't help but overhear Fangtasia's customers thinking some very ungenerous thoughts towards me and the plethora of vampires I attracted. That's me. Vampire bait.

"I am not! Sookie I-"

"I can assure you Ms. Stackhouse, you won't be taken against your will." Eric stood up and I noticed how very tall he is. Well over six and a half feet tall, a giant Adonis. "This conversation should be held in private, if you'd follow me."

Bill started moving towards the exit. "You too Bill." Mikey grabbed him by the neck as we all moved towards the office and through a door that led to - a basement.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

If Eric was intrigued by me before, he was captivated now. If Bill wasn't scared, he was an even bigger idiot than I thought. I was so happy to have Logan, James, and Mikey with me, I almost skipped down the stairs. There were chains attached to the walls, the smell of blood permeating the air. It was a good old fashioned detention center, conveniently located.

"So Billy, why are you already causing trouble in my area?"

"I'm not! I haven't done any-"

"What about this business with the drainers?"

"They caught me by surprise, I-"

"Really? Humans catching a vampire by surprise? You can't bullshit a bullshitter Bill."

"I-"

I spoke up, I didn't need them to get the information I needed. I addressed Eric: "Excuse me, sir, if you don't mind, could I speak with Bill? Privately?"

He half smiled, half frowned, looking a little bewildered at me. "No, I don't think so." He smiled, "But I would like to speak with you privately for awhile." I saw his fangs pop out. I would be lying if I said I didn't get a little excited at the thought. His eyes dilated a little and I blushed, knowing he and everyone else could tell.

"No, thank you." I said politely. He laughed quietly. "I'd like to speak with Bill alone, please. Maybe Logan, could you please-"

"What is this? Sookie how do you know these vampires?" Bill finally spoke up.

"That's none of your business Bill Compton!"

Logan wrapped his hand around Bill's throat and locked him in chains. I took a silver rope from my purse and wrapped it around his neck and feet, effectively hog tying him as he screamed in pain.

"Now Bill, I would like to know who's found out about me. Could you help me out?"

"Sookie, this is a misunderstanding, please-"

"Bill, shut your lying mouth." I took a small silver chain, shoved it in his mouth and James closed it for me. I could hear it burning. After a minute of muffled screams, James let go and Bill spat out the chain along with some of his blood.

"You want it again? The next words I hear out of your mouth better be the truth."

After what Bill had tried to do, I felt a keen sense of pleasure at causing him a little pain. It was nothing compared to what would've happened to me if he had succeeded. He would've had me chained to some higher authority like a dog. Less than a dog, a slave.

But he wasn't talking. I wanted him to have a tongue when I questioned him next, so I wrapped the rope even more tightly around him, making him grunt with pain. Logan offered his hand to me, which I took, and I followed him back upstairs.

He addressed Eric: "I suppose it goes without saying that we would prefer he stay in chains until we get to the bottom of this."

"Of course," he smiled, and led us to the office. "Now, despite your obvious charms, you must have some idea of why Bill was trying to procure you for someone else."

"Yes-" I hesitated. I didn't want to share more than I had to. In my previous experiences, that was an excellent way to get killed.

Mikey spoke up, "I've heard of the Northman Sookie, he's ruthless, but loyal."

"Could you be my friend, Mr. Northman?"

His smile grew even larger. "I think so, I'm sure we could find a way to have a mutually beneficial relationship." He looked at me suggestively and I couldn't help the shudder that went through me.

"I am the granddaughter of Niall Brigant." I let that sink in. His fangs seemed even more prominent now that I had admitted this.

"I also have a few gifts, including telepathy." He got a dangerous glint in his eye at this. "Not vampires!" Before he could kill me then. I doubt anyone could save me if it got out that I could hear vampire thoughts, and it was only occasionally.

"You are full of surprises Miss Stackhouse."

"My friends call me Sookie."

He smiled, "Sookie then. So Sookie, how do know some of the most ancient vampires in existence?"

"Oh - we're old friends." I smiled and winked at Logan.

"I see."

"Well, thank you for your hospitality, Mr. Northman, but I think we should go get settled before it gets too late. We have a lot of catching up to do."

"Maybe Mr. Northman would like to join us, Sookie."

"Another time, perhaps, I have business to attend to tonight."

"Of course you're welcome Mr. Northman."

"You can call me Eric, Sookie. It was a pleasure meeting you."

"Likewise, Eric." I smiled and walked out the back door with my vampires.


End file.
